Roumur
Roumur is a Lacrivian town in the Lericonne Range, a small yet passable mountain range. It is governed by the House de Gaudin. Roumur exists as an iron mine, steel mill and surrounds. As such it has grown influential in warlike Lacrivian society. History The settlement was founded in the 1st Century following the discovery of gold in the area. Prospectors and labourers travelled from northern Lacrivia to make their fortunes. Quickly the town of Roumur sprung up, named after 'rymr', the Middle Talorian word for 'gold'. The town was claimed by House de la Munte in the year 96; Cont Geoffrois de la Munte built his motte-and-bailey fortress on a hill overlooking the town shortly afterwards. He was welcomed by the populace as he brought with him a sense of law and order, and promised to provide caravans for the traders as they passed through his territory. The gold ran dry in 101, giving way to a much more lucrative vein of iron. In the war-torn region of Lacrivia, iron was in short supply and high demand, making Roumur a strategic target for every warlord within fifty kilometres. Roumur came under attack several times over the next century. House de la Munte successfully defended the settlement against House Bois in 114 (the First Siege of Roumur Castle) and House Erlinghard in 152 (the Second Siege of Roumur Castle). However, their luck did not hold and Roumur fell to House de Caringois in 155 after the Third Siege of Roumur Castle. In its entirety, this period of local history is referred to as the Struggles of House Munte. House de Caringois held Roumur for a while, incorporating it into the realm of Lericonnia that they had carved out in and around the southern Lericonne Range. Roumur saw a period of peace until the 270's, when lines of succession split the realm in two and Roumur became part of West Lericonnia, ruled by the former branch family House Relecont. Relecont ruled Roumur until the Great Gap - afterwards, the house had disappeared and been replaced by House Orinne. The new rulers kept their heads low, submitting to the Duc de Clernois for the entirety of their reign. Clernois was a powerful lord, but south of the mountains he had little competition from the other regional powers. He submitted peacefully to Hector Serre when he unified the country in 485, making Roumur part of the new country of Lacrive. When King Guillaume Serre was overthrown by the Ardouins in 496, Roumur remained loyal to the Duc de Clernois and made their loyalties clear by embargoing northern Lacrive. King Jerome Ardouin couldn't oust Clernois without the entire south rising against him, an action that would severely shake his hold on the whole country. When the call from Varhold came to fight the Tungrids, Ardouin instead goaded Clernois and his family to join the Lacrivian detachment. With him went the entirety of House Orinne and, as soon as the Fallen Company had left Lacrive, they were replaced by loyalists to the Ardouins - the incumbent rulers, House de Gaudin. Category:Settlements Category:Lacrive